New perspective
by Regina Lisa
Summary: AU. Kurt Hummel-Hudson and Rachel Anderberry are getting married by their families. Except the only person Kurt wanna marry is Blaine, Rachel's brother.


**Just an OS I wrote after a photoset I saw on Tumblr. No big deal. I do not own any of the characters of this story.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my God. This is amazing!"<p>

"Wait, what?"

"You heard us, Kurt, you and Rachel are going to get married!"

"Yes, I heard that, but, why?"

LeRoy and Hiram Anderberry had a little smile as Burt Hummel-Hudson was talking to his son.

"Well, rich people like us don't marry anyone. We want to make sure your life partner will not live on our - well, your money. And since we know the Anderberry for a long time, it seemed legit to me that the two of you get married. I mean, come on, look at you both! Handsome, talented..."

"Rich." added Rachel in a satisfied smile.

Kurt couldn't help thinking it was her idea. She had always had a huge crush on him, even since they were kids. Kurt, on the other hand, was way more into Blaine, Rachel's brother, than into her. He never told his parents - well, his dad and Carole, his new wife - he was gay. Not that they were homophobic. He just couldn't find the courage to tell them. He was not sure of their reaction. The only person who actually knew he was gay was Blaine. They've been dating in secret since Kurt was 13. In their their parents' eyes they're just friends. Marrying Rachel was one of the worst thing that could happen to him, after Lady Gaga's death. He wondered if Blaine knew about it. How he may have reacted. How he felt about it. Rachel's annoying voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I can't wait to have my dress! I have so many ideas in my head, it'll be custom, right? I want satin and a bustier and I want it ivory, with a long, long, long lace veil and-"

"Of course, honey" said Hiram. Apparently his daughter's twittering seemed to annoy him, too.

When his father said he could leave, Kurt hurried to his bedroom, grabbed his phone and texted Blaine asking if they could meet right now. The answer arrived within 10 seconds and 2 minutes later, Blaine was knocking to his bedroom door. He was lucky they were almost neighbors. He hadn't reached the knob when Blaine bursted in, asking him what was wrong. Kurt took a deep breath and told:

"Your dads and my parents want to get Rachel and I married."

"Wait, what?"

"Funny, this was my exact reaction."

"But why? When?"

"Because apparently Rachel is the only person worth marrying me and I am the only person worth marrying Rachel. And I have no idea when, around May, I guess."

Blaine let himself fall on the bed, astonished. Nobody in his family knew he loved Kurt. He never told anyone. Not because he was ashamed or afraid of his fathers' reaction - they can't blame him for being gay - he just didn't want to give homophobes a new argument against adoption for gay couples. A gay kid with gay parents. Too big to be neglected.

His mind was a mess right now. He felt like his heart had been ripped out, like it needed to be picked up with a tea spoon. He was struggling to shake back his tears.

Hell was nothing compared to the months that followed. Rachel picking her dress, bossier and a bigger pain in the ass than usual. She chose some of her rich friends to be her bridesmaids, she picked their fancy, bright pink dresses, she chose the date, the room, she was choosing everything and Kurt was barely able to open his mouth to protest. He had chosen Blaine to be his best man, thinking it would give them more time to spend together, alone, until the big day.

They were so wrong.

Rachel wanted to be with Kurt as much as possible, too. If she thought Blaine had nothing to do here, she would simply say "Blaine, sweetie, the future bride wants to have some private time with her groom." and Blaine would leave, not hiding his disappointment.

Kurt was sick of Rachel's displays of affection. When she kissed him, he felt like his mouth was being assaulted by an octopus. Feeling her breasts against his chest when she hugged him was too uncomfortable. The only chest he wanted to feel against his was Blaine's. He sometimes thought about his honey moon, and Blaine was the only person he could spend his honey moon with and being excited about it.

The big day arrived way too quickly. There was like three hundred guests, with some celebrities among them, but they were mostly friends.

Kurt was really, really, nervous.

Rachel, her fathers and Kurt's were really, really excited.

Blaine was really, really depressed.

Kurt was tying his bow tie when Blaine knocked on his door and came in. His face was tired, as if he hadn't slept for weeks. Kurt thought he wanted to hide how he really felt, but it was obvious this wedding wasn't the best thing that could happen to him. He walked toward Kurt, and before he could say anything, Kurt ran in his arms, holding Blaine as hard as his strength allowed him to. A flood of tears burst out of Blaine's eyes, as he hugged the bridegroom like his life depended on it. They held each other's head in their hands for a while, until Kurt said:

"I know what to do."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, I am sooooo excited!"<p>

"Of course you are, look at you, you are perfect darling! And your groom! He's so sweet, so charming.. you are such a lucky bitch!"

Sugar Motta was helping Rachel with her veil, while two other bridesmaids were drinking champagne sitting in a fancy satin couch.

"I know, right? I can't wait for him to see me! He's going to be so amazed!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Quinn Fabray had finally shown up. She was Rachel's best friend, even if she had this constant need to speak her mind without caring if anyone's feelings could be hurt.

"Remember when I told you Kurt was gay? You didn't want to believe me."

"Why would I? He likes taking care of himself, that's a good thing, but that doesn't mean he's gay. You also told me Blaine was gay, but-"

"Have you ever seen your brother dating a girl? Or kissing one?"

"No, but this doesn't mean anything."

"Why do you think Blaine is always hanging out with Kurt?"

"Come on, Quinnie, they're best friend."

"They're lovers, Rachel, open your damn eyes for at least once in your life."

The bride was so furious, she yelled so loud everyone in the chapel a few yards away probably heard her.

"AND HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW THAT?"

"BECAUSE THEY JUST RAN AWAY, RACHEL."

All of a sudden, the world became completely silent. No one dared breathing. The only thing you could hear was Rachel's tears hitting the carpet.

"They did what?..."

"I saw them running together to the parking lot. I called them but it only made them run faster. They were holding hands, Rachel. I found this in Kurt's room" she said, showing the paper she had in her hands. "and Kurt's car is gone."

Astonished, Rachel fell on the couch. She was heavily crying, but there was no expression on her face. She was just staring at the floor, motionless.

"I thought you should know, instead of making a fool of yourself at the altar." She kissed Rachel on the forehead, walked to the door, then turned back to Rachel. "I'm sorry." she said, and she left the room, followed by the other bridesmaids.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about it?" said Blaine anxiously.<p>

Kurt closed the truck of his car. They went home and took all their clothes, and now they were leaving for good. As they both got in the car, Kurt said:

"Yes. My parents will probably hate me, this wedding cost them thousands of dollars, plus they will feel humiliated and won't want to hear about me for years."

"And you're ok with it?"

"As long as I can be with you, I don't care what they think. Actually, you're the one who should worry. You ran away with your sister's groom. You're such a badass."

Blaine kissed his runaway companion, a little smile on his lips.

"And what about Rachel?" he asked.

"I got this." Kurt said, driving to the highway.

* * *

><p>When everybody was gone, Rachel looked all over the room, still without any move of her body. Then she noticed a little note on the table next to her, probably left by Quinn. She wanted to rip it, but she was too choked to do anything like this. She just swiped her tears and grabbed the paper. It was carefully folded in four, but she guessed Quinn had already took a look at it. She read the handwritten note, threw it away when she was done and buried her face in the cushions on the couch and cried. When LeRoy and Hiram came in to check how the bride was doing, they noticed the note at their feet. LeRoy picked it and read:<p>

_Rachel,_

_I'm sorry for leaving like this, but I just couldn't lie to you anymore. I don't love you, or at least not the way you love me. I barely see you as a friend, so I couldn't possibly picture myself being your husband. Rachel, I am gay. As far as I remember, I've always been gay. I love Blaine, and he loves me. We've been secretly dating for 6 years now. I'm pretty sure there's nothing in your diva dresser that is older than our relationship. I didn't have the strength to say it to your face or our parents', so I ran. You may call me a coward, but I'm a happy coward. _

_Don't seek us, we'll be back when the time will be right._

_Kurt_

* * *

><p>After a few miles, they saw a road sign telling them they were going straight to Chicago.<p>

"One of your favorite musical." said Blaine.

"Right. And also a place where I can marry the one I truly love."

"I love you too."

Kurt turned his head to Blaine and gently smiled, before looking back at the road.

**THE END.**


End file.
